Crushing On You
by Wolfie4Life
Summary: When Aj Lee falls for Dolph's evil tricks, who will save her? Only the best in the world CM Punk! But when a mistake happens where Aj becomes pregnant who's child is it? What will Paul Heyman do about this? Rated T Punk/Aj
1. Pigs Have Their Days

_I don't own Aj Lee, or CM Punk and anyone else in this story. If I did I would pass out. _

_My lines messed up so don't get confused by them it's just because of the new pages on Microsoft. So it's still the same parts as the story goes on. _

_Chapter 1_

_Normal POV_

_Aj Lee wasn't crazy as everyone thought she was. Only one man basically knew that she truly wasn't, and that one man being the current WWE Champion; CM Punk. Sure on camera he was being forced in the script to be a bastard and call her crazy. But in real life he knew she special to him. Not the crazy or insane kind of special but the feelings kind of special. He hasn't had those feelings since his ex-girlfriend Vickie Guerrero. But that was in 2008. He moved on way past her. Not liking anyone else since then. He knew that the current Divas Champion Beth Phoenix was the one girl currently liking him. He thought of her only as a friend though. CM Punk got knocked out of his thoughts by his manager Paul Heymen. _

_CM Punks POV_

"_Alright Punk we need to leave now or we will be late for RAW tonight." I nodded thinking about her once again, her long beautiful brown hair, those legs. _

"_Punk are you thinking about Aj again?" Paul knocked me out of my thoughts again with that question. I wondered if I should answer that or not. I know how Paul can run his mouth during my matches to other Superstars managers. _

"_Yeah, it's hard to quit thinking about her though." _

"_It's alright we all got our crushes, remember that one girl I told you about.. What's her face.. Oh yeah Torrie Wilson she is a babe." I laughed not knowing since I never seen her before. _

"_We need to go or we will be late the limo is out outside waiting. Get ready and meet me out there alright?" _

"_Okay." Paul then went out our hotel door to the lobby. I groaned frustrated about that brunette beauty taking over my thoughts all the time. Maybe someday she will be Mrs. Brooks? I rushed outside the hotel to the limo with my bag, and jacket. Seeing Paul smirking. I got in and shut the door. _

"_What is so damn funny?" I then realized I forgot my pants. Oh well. It's no different than being in the ring I guess. With that the limo took off to the RAW arena._

_Aj's POV_

_I sighed as I looked in the Divas Locker Room mirror at my reflection. A crazy mess. Perfect. I then heard the voice of the cougar Vickie Guerrero, seeing her in the mirror behind me with a big ugly smirk on her face and the Show-Off Dolph Ziggler with his arm around her. I knew that bitch was up to trouble the moment she came into her, I grabbed a hair brush and started brushing my brown hair slowly waiting for the Bitch of Bitchville and the Dumbass of Dolphtown to talk. _

"_Well well looky here it's the insane little girl Aj brushing her hair thinking about hmm Punk? No wonder she thinks about him only for his belt probably. Then when he loses it she will go after the next guy who has it I bet. Little slut." I heard her annoying laugh and turned around looking at them both with Dolph smirking. _

"_Aw look Vickie we made the crazy chick pissed off." _

"_Oh I'm so scared." Vickie says through laughter, Dolph now joining in laughing. _

"_SHUT UP YOU BOTH DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THIS FAKE TANNED BLONDE HAIR DYED DUMBASS VICKIE AND TAKE HIM TO A HOTEL ROOM HAVE FUN WITH YOUR PIG DOLPH!" I snapped at them they both stopped laughing and I felt a sharp stinging pain on my cheek. I fell down with tears coming down._

"_That will teach you little slut not to mess with me or Dolphin." Vickie said sneering at me, I wanted to get up and punch but couldn't knowing that's why she brought Dolph. Fucking Coward. _

"_What the hell is going on in here?" I heard the voice of oh god no not him. The guy I once liked. CM Punk. Please tell me I'm hearing things. _

_I heard footsteps running off and looking up to see my savior CM Punk and his manager Paul Heyman. _

"_Are you okay?" _

_Chapter 1 end. :3 _


	2. Waking Up In His Room

I don't own CM Punk, Aj Lee, or any other WWE Superstars or Divas used in this story.

Thanks for those reviews from XxPunkleexX and RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. :D

On with the story... (:

CM Punk's POV

"Okay Punk remember tonight you win against Daniel Bryan, just like the script says."

"I know I know"

"Alright and I could talk to he-"

Me and Paul jumped when we heard a crash and yelling in the Divas Locker Room. Except Aj was the only one in there since there was no Divas matches tonight so is she okay?

"That's not good Punk…"

"I know should we check to see if Aj is alright?"

"Wait you know I saw Vickie and Dolph go in there earlier right?"

"WHAT?!"

I ran into the door trying to open it while freaking out basically. Everyone in the hall was staring at me. I felt Paul poked me shoulder and turn the door knob. Well that works too.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I shout to see Aj on the floor with Vickie putting her foot on her and Dolph laughing.

"Dolph fucking take your pig and the get the fuck out of here."

Dolph and Vickie's smirks and laughter disappeared. I heard Dolph mutter something to Vickie while taking her hand and leaving with her. I looked at Paul and gave a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" Aj didn't respond. What the hell did they do to her?

Aj Lee POV

"Are you okay?" Now I'm hurting and humiliated. I feel like I lost my voice not from the slap and kicks from that bitch but the from the sound of Punk's voice. Well I need to grow a woman pair don't I?

"Y-Y-Yeah." I said loud enough for them both to hear. I some whispers but couldn't figure out what Paul and Punk were saying. I felt a pair of nice warm arms pick me up from my backside. I felt myself passing out with someone holding me bridal style.

1 Day Later

"I think she is finally waking up." I slowly open my eyes to see a huge bedroom with a flat screen TV and a bunch of other stuff. I move my arms a little bit to discover I'm lying on a bed with velvet sheets. I hear a few giggles.

"Wh-What time is it?" I mutter to whoever else is in the room with me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I bandaged your beautiful head up and got you breakfast." A all too familiar voice replied to my question well not really but that voice sounded like… Punk's. I let my eyes wonder over to the man who saved me from a brutal assault to see it was who I suspected it was. Of course with a Paul Heyman beside him texting on his cell phone.

"Punk?"

"You can call me Phil, and Yeah?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well let's see me and Paul heard sounds coming from the Divas Locker Room and we come in to see you on the ground getting kicked by Vickie while Dolph was laughing. I made them leave you alone and asked if you were alright but you didn't answer so I carried you to my locker room and laid you on the couch with Paul watching you during my match. Then you still weren't awake so we took you here to our hotel room. But we need to get leaving in an hour." Phil explained almost losing his breathe in the process.

"Alright I'll get ready after breakfast and meet you guys out there?" Paul nodded and grabbed some bags then going out the door to his and Phil's bus. I caught Phil before he went out following Paul. Standing up so I didn't have to be like WAIT!

"Hey Phil thanks for helping me out there yesterday I'm glad I'm not in worse shape right now. I'm glad I have you in my life." I looked up to see a shining light in Phil's eyes. He was crying? While smiling. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. Looking up at him locking eyes with him. Everything happened so fast. He put his lips on mine kissing me. Then he pulled his lips away smiling down at me while I was returning the beautiful smile he given me.

"Oh this is awkward" I hear Phil mutter, looking down at me with hurt in his eyes. As he went back to packing his suit case, I couldn't think of what to do now. Was he trying to say I'm a bad kisser? Was that it?

"What did I do?" I almost shouted at him, angry for him kissing me and then pulling away like rejecting me.

"You did nothing don't worry just meet me and Paul outside in 5 minutes." With that he zipped up his suit case, putting on his sweatshirt and going out the door leaving me in there angry and upset.

I grabbed my converse and put them on tieing both shoes frustrated at the moment. I mean really? Really? Really? Okay Aj calm down you sound like Mike, also known as The Miz. I got up off the chair and grabbed my bags. Lucky me I only had 2. Slipping my jacket in the bigger bag while walking out of the room I ran into Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey there Aj looking good." I heard Dolph say in a flirty tone walking past me most likely looking at my ass. I feel a bit sorry for Vickie having a cheating man. I saw Dolph leaving Alicia Fox's hotel room that she shares with Tamina a few weeks back. But Vickie does deserve it I guess.

I finally got the lobby to see Phil's bus waiting on me already started up. I then saw Paul's head out the window yelling for me to hurry up. I ran out the hotel doors and got on the bus everyone back inside probably thought I lost it… Again.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Phil's voice shouted with anger at me Paul took this as a sign to stay the hell out of it so basically he grabbed his laptop and got on it staying quiet.

"I had to do some stuff, what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you being such a weak little girl!" I couldn't believe Phil just told me that.

"Fine Phil I'll go with someone else on another bus to get to RAW next week, see you then." I grabbed my bags again walking off the bus pissed off. I looked around to see one more bus still here I ran over to it with the sounds of Phil's voice as his bus left.

I knocked on the other bus's doors calmly hoping they would hear my knocking before they left or I would be in trouble.

I heard some male voices then the doors opened and I saw Zack Ryder.

"Woo woo woo its Aj" I said as Zack's face lifted into a smile with some laughter coming out.

"Aj you want to ride with us since all the other buses are gone?"

"You know it." Zack cracked up laughing from me saying his catchphrase.

"Well come on babeski plenty of room only us 4 men. Let me show you everyone." I followed Zack onto the bus with my bags on my arms still. I sat my bags down on the floor to see Zack telling me to put them anywhere for right now.

"Alright Aj this is Daniel Bryan and Kane team Hell No and the tag team champions." I smiled at my 2 former WWE lovers. Daniel laughed while Kane smiled back they went back to their game of checkers then.

"And this is the Show-Off Dolph Ziggler." I then saw Dolph, feeling a little bit stupid right now I smiled at him stupidly.

"Zack what the hell is she riding for?"

"Come on broski let her stay?"

"Fine but she has to strip for us"

I heard laughter from everyone as my face turned red I sat down in on a black leather couch thinking about Punk and that fight.

"You know how to play angry birds?" I heard Dolph ask me as he pulled out his android phone and put on angry birds. Sitting down in the process.

"Yeah I think"

"You think?" Dolph asked me with surprise

"Well I can always learn right?

"Yeah"

As we got through the first 2 levels I then realized something

"Dolph"

"Yeah Aj?"

"I just realized something"

"What is it?"

"Daniel is just like the red angry bird." I said loud enough for Daniel to hear, already giggling in the process. I heard Kane laughing then with Daniel getting up and shouting no.

"No No No No!"

"Haha true but what bird is Kane then?"

I looked over at Kane who was already cracking up from Daniel's No's.

"He would be the other red one." I heard Kane mocking Daniel then with Zack coming out and Daniel and Zack going Woo No Woo No Woo No.

"Oh look that new club is open here in town. Boys and Aj who is up for a club night?"

This is going to be fun.


	3. Anger Problems

_Woo woo woo, Chapter 3 time _

_Thanks to everyone Following, Favoring, or reviewing this story. (: _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas used in this story and I don't own Angry Birds._

CM Punk POV

"Paul where the hell is she? She is going to make us late!" I never understood women taking so damn long just to get dressed and out the damn door.

"Punk I see her coming." I looked to see Paul looking out the window of our bus to see Aj taking her time with her bags in her hands. Taking our time are we?

"AJ HURRY UP!" Paul shouted out the open window to her. Paul was a good friend when you knew him personally. Aj was running now getting on I was pissed off.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Aj had a hurt look on her cute brown eyes. But I kept going.

"I had some stuff to do what the hell is your problem?" I was a little shocked at her snapping at me but it pissed me off even more.

"My problem is you being such a weak little girl!" All of my rage and anger came out making me yell with that one. I saw Paul out of the corner of my eye doing some crosswords. Classic Paul. I looked back to Aj she didn't have a hurt face this time but a pissed off raging one. That kinda made her look hot.

"Fine Phil I'll go with someone else on another bus to get to RAW next week, see you then." I watched as Aj ran off the bus running to the bus behind us. I opened another window and yelled at Aj to come the hell back, of course she kept running. I shut the window with defeat as the driver started the bus up. What bus was behind us anyway?

"Hey Paul was I little too hard on her?" Paul looked up at me with an emotionless face.  
"I think you went just a little bit over the line."

"Shit Paul, who is on the bus behind us?"

"Oh Daniel, Kane, Zack, and oh what's his face"

"Who the hell is what's his face?"

"Oh yeah Dolph."

"WHAT?!"

Paul avoided me while I was having my tantrum over Aj being on a bus with Dolph Ziggler, basically he is the most perverted man I know so who knows what he will try on Aj.

"Punk how about we stop at a club later to help you out with your problems?"

"Fine but one drink"

"Alright"

11 PM

"Damn Paul why the hell did you convince me to come here?"

The bus had just pulled up to Neon Lights, the newest club here in New Jersey. I was still pissed but at myself for pushing Aj into the bus of Dolph's. As I climbed out I looked to see Paul half sleeping on the couch.

"I'm going out I'll be back"  
"Okay"

As I walked off my bus the cold air hit me through my jacket. As I came up the bouncer I showed him my ID and he let me in. As I got inside I looked to see Aj and Dolph… Kissing? I could only say one thing that came out as a mutter.

"What the hell?"

_Short Chapter I know I'll try to make Chapter 4 longer 3_


	4. Being Her Hero

Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 3 from; CMPunkAJLee, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, eva, and . Also thanks for all the people also favoring, and following this story.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Now here is our Disclaimer

Zack Ryder: nfw1121 doesn't own any WWE Superstars,

Natalya: Or WWE Divas.

Kane: Can I chokeslam someone in this story?

Daniel Bryan: NO! NO! NO!

Nfw1121: Maybe I'll put Kane with Daniel in this story too.

Daniel Bryan & Kane: HELL NO!

Nfw1121: It's my choice suckas!

CM Punk: On with the story now!

Nfw1121: Fine

Aj Lee POV 

"What is the club called?" I asked Dolph as he was doing level 20 on angry birds, after shooting a blue bird he looked up.

"Neon Lights I think"

I sighed thinking about Phil and why he was such a jerk to me. Dolph's cell phone ringing knocked me out of my thoughts as I heard some yelling on the other end. I found out who it was pretty soon.

"Vickie calm down."

I watched Daniel and Kane snicker as Zack just shook his head smiling while on his phone texting his girlfriend Kaitlyn, my former best friend. We still talked but it was uncommon.  
"VICKIE DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME FOR HIM!" I heard Dolph shout into his phone before he ended the call furious, as he walked into another room on the bus, basically the bedroom with 3 beds. I followed him hurrying with a sorrow smile at Zack while Daniel and Kane started arguing about who gets the last cookie, classic. I walked inside the bedroom to see Dolph lying down with his head turned toward the wall.

"Dolph?" No answer

"Dolph?" I asked again still he didn't answer

"Dolph Ziggler?"

"What Aj?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hell no."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Fine"

I watched as Dolph sat up with a depressed look on his face, I felt kind of sorry for him for the first time ever. Usually I hated him and sometimes wished bad thing on him but now I felt like a bitch for praying for those bad things to happen to him.

"Well Vickie wanted to tell me she slept with another man and that other guy was my best friend Jack Swagger. I mean I thought I could trust him but no every friend I ever trusted always broke it, and then my own girlfriend breaks my damn trust!"

"Aw Dolph I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Aj"

I looked into Dolph's deep blue eyes, realizing something… He wasn't that jackass that everyone said he was, he was a man with a heart for women. Sure he can be a bastard at times, but Vickie turned him into some of his meanness. I suddenly felt Dolph pull me into his tan arms and hug me, our lips inches apart as we were leaning in we heard Zack on the other side of the door.

"Broski and Babeski come out? I need help with Hell and No over here."

I smiled as Dolph pecked my lips before replying to Zack.

"Alright we are coming"

Dolph looked back down at me whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry we always have when they are sleeping or drunk."

I giggled watching as he got up off his bed and helped me up, I smiled and muttered a thank you that he heard and which made him smile. As we stepped out back into what was considered the living room on this bus, shouting was coming from the fridge and guess who it was? Daniel and Kane fighting. When is that new?

"What the hell is with all the shouting?" Dolph almost shouted himself, as Zack came over to me with the biggest smile on his face.

"What is making the broski so happy?" Zack's smile was so big it looked like his face would stretch apart.

"I um asked Kaitlyn to marry me and she said yes!"

"Aw that's so cute"

As Zack was getting ready to say something we heard a loud crash, I turned around to see that the crash was Kane throwing a glass jar at Daniel barely missing his head.

"That will teach you not to eat the last piece of pizza Goat Face!"

"I do not have a damn Goat Face!"

Dolph walked back over to me with a soda in hand, while Zack was in his room doing who knows what.

"So what happened while I was playing therapist?"

"Well Zack asked Kaitlyn to marry him and she said yes!"

"Nice"

"Yeah what about you?"

Just as Dolph opened his mouth to talk we heard another crash I turned once again to see Kane now on the floor with a pissed off look on his face while Daniel was laughing at him.

"Well anyways I found out they started fighting over the last piece of pizza"

"That is it?"

"Basically"

I sighed and sat down on the couch as Dolph did the same, laying my head on his shoulder with him wrapping his arms around me. Comfortable was one word to describe this feeling I had right now.

"Woo woo woo club time!" We heard a well fixed up Zack Ryder say as he walked out of his room in a purple t-shirt that said Long-Island Iced Z, long silver pants, and who could forget the purple shades? He didn't. Kane and Daniel were just going in their outfits they had on at the moment, basic jeans and t-shirts with their logos. Dolph I just noticed his outfit. He had on his WWE T-Shirt, that said 'Stealing the show' on the front and 'and your girlfriend' on the back. With his hair spiked for once, and long silver-blue pants. I then noticed I wasn't ready

"I'll be back"

Dolph nodded while getting out his phone as Kane and Daniel calmed down and went to bug the driver. Zack just looked out the window.

As I entered Dolph's room I stripped out of my other outfit realizing my bags were still out there. Great. I peeked outside the door to see Zack nowhere around, Kane and Daniel still bugging the driver, and Dolph on his phone sitting on the couch still. I had to hurry and do something.

"Dolph" It came out as a whisper no answer, I'm not doing this game again. I walked out there in my Bra and Panties, no one in sight and Dolph still on his phone. Good. I picked up my bags and sighed with relief but it quickly went away when I heard a whistle from Dolph. My face turned red as blood since my almost-boyfriend was seeing me basically almost naked.  
"Dolph shh"

"Damn Aj you look hot"

"I had to do this" I said as I ran into my room I shut the door quickly to hear Dolph shout loud enough for me to hear

"I'm glad you did"

I grinned from him saying that classic men these days. I quickly got dressed excited about tonight.

_Dolph's POV_

Angry birds you got to love it. Everything was falling into place, I heard Zack yell that him, Kane, and Daniel were going to go out for a little bit. Perfect and my room door was thick so she wouldn't hear anything. I turned off Angry Birds and dialed her number.

One Ring

Two Rings

Three Rin- A female voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

"Dolph! How is the plan going?"

"Good but we need to get Punk to Neon Lights tonight for my show with 'His' Aj."

"Don't worry about that Dolphin, I overheard him and Paul talking about it so everything is falling into place am I correct?"

"Yeah you're correct"

An evil nasty laugh was now on the other line, I smiled at her laugh. I heard the door being unlocked to my room I needed to end this call and quick.

"I got to go Vickie before she catches us, love you babe"

"Love you too Dolphin"

I quickly ended the call and went back to my game of Angry Birds, hearing my door open and some footsteps in front of the couch I looked up to see Aj standing there in a 'Beautiful' dress. Cheap Haha.

This is too easy.

_Aj Lee POV_

As I stood there in front of him to see his reaction his eyes when from his phone bored to me, they changed to wide and I heard a whistle escape from him.

"You look beautiful Aj"

"Thanks Dolph, where is everyone else?"

"They went outside for some air"

"Well should we get going then?"

"Sure"

As me and Dolph got off the bus to meet Zack in the line to Neon Lights I smiled at my friend.

"Where are they at?"

"Inside"

"Ah"

Dolph was texting on his phone the whole time while waiting and I and Zack just talked about different things. Finally we were in front.

"50$ each"

We each handed the bouncer 50 dollars he opened the red ropes to let us in.

It was a crazy place inside neon lights everywhere, loud music, drunken people, insane sexually dancing. Yep this is a club.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure"

_Dolph Ziggler POV_

Everything was good now. Vickie texted me seeing Punk enter just now. Now was the moment to do it while he was looking. I put my arms around Aj and kissed her hard. She was an awful kisser. But this was about revenge not love.

_Aj Lee POV_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Dolph told me as we were sitting at the bar. He left his phone, as he was walking away his phone went off with a text from Vickie? It read;

'Did you trick that little brat yet and did Punk see?'

What the hell? Was he using me to hurt both me and Phil? Wait that must mean Phil is in here too? Shit, I would rather be with the guy who is using me then the one who is pissed at me. As Dolph came back I quickly pulled his arm.

"Dolph I don't feel good can we go?" I lied smoothly, I was always a good liar, finally it pays off.

"Yeah let's go" He said grabbing his phone. I couldn't believe that prick was lying to me all this time, and just to hurt Phil.

As we got into the bus and he shut the door he knew something was up.

"Aj what is wrong?" I didn't answer as I stood there thinking about the past 2 days. The most screwed up days of my life.

"Look Dolph I saw the text from Vickie about using me to hurt Phil" Dolph's mouth dropped

"I don't know what you're talking about snoopy!"

"Come on your lying now"

"Fine maybe I am but what you going to do about it? Your all alone here with a perverted man on a 1 door escape bus."

Now that was a problem

"I'll tell Zack!"

"Can't babe I texted him to stay out for another 2 hours. So looks like we should have some fun just the 2 of us?"

I screamed as he pulled out duct tape and smacked me on the head with a crowbar blacking out was the last thing I remember.

C_M Punk POV_

She kissed him? What the hell?

I kept watching as they went to the bar and he went to the bathroom her smile as he left. She picked up his phone reading something with her smile disappearing. As he got back she said something to them and they headed to the exit door? What is going on?

I followed them outside 2 minutes later to hear a scream coming from the bus. The bus Dolph and Aj were on. Oh hell no he is not going to hurt her. I barged the door open to see a naked duck taped Aj, not really my dreams but I quickly remembered Dolph was here… Did he rape her?

"Well well looky here if it isn't the want to be hero Cm Punk?"

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing you could HAVE stopped"

He did rape her and already.

I punched him and slammed him into a door throwing a glass bowl at his face with the crashing sound connecting with it. I looked at the naked hurt Aj. Pulling out my cell phone texting Paul to get the bus ready, I put it away picking her up carrying her to safety no one would ever hurt her again as long as I am around.

No One.


	5. Woah Aj

Hey readers of Crushing on You, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My life has been busy and I've been sick with the flu. But to make it up to you guys here is Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angry Birds, or any Divas/Superstars in the WWE that are used in this story.

Aj Lee POV

I slowly opened my eyes, moaning as I tried to remember what happened last night, my body felt sore everywhere. Then I remembered I was with Dolph and he... He raped Me! But who was my knight in shining armor that saved me from that perverted man? I looked around observing the room I was in, I hope Dolph didn't hurt who ever saved me.

As I looked around the room I sat up and got up off the bed I was in, I saw the room door was cracked open a little so I put my eye close to it looking through the hole and I saw Paul Heyman? What the hell?! Just then I heard another voice the all too familiar one... Phil's voice. I listened in on their conversation as I tried to keep myself from screaming and freaking out.

CM Punk POV

I had just finished at the gym, thinking about that girl I had saved last night. As I walked onto the bus with my gym bag on my shoulders I saw Paul sitting there thinking about something. But what? I hope nothing is wrong with him I already have the nerd goddess to deal with.

"Paul what is the matter?"

Paul then looked up noticing I was back he muttered something

"What?" I asked since his muttering was too low. I couldn't quiet hear.

"I said your girlfriend is awake"

I scanned the bus for my door to see a Aj looking out of the crack she then screamed a little and shut the door all the way probably locking it at the same time. Great I got a scared half naked chick locked in my room. That is what a rapist would like most likely but I'm not that type of guy.

"Aj open up please?" I asked while trying to open the door. It was locked I knew it.

"No Phil I don't know what the hell is going on and to be honest I'm scared shitless right now."

"Aj" I sighed

"Aj come out Me and Paul aren't going to harm you in anyway, I promise"

I saw the door starting to open up slowly to see Aj with a scared look on her face. Great she doesn't trust me, well why should she? I mean I acted like a jerk to her.

"Come on Aj lets sit down and stay calm"

Aj looked at me the whole time while walking slowly to the chair in front of the couch where Paul was looking up with a wondering face. I walked over to where Paul was sitting and took a seat next to him.

"Phil I don't know how you got me but if you plan on hurting me then just let me go"

"Aj calm down I saved your ass, why would I hurt you after saving you?"

I watched as her face turned from fear to a bit of anger really though she thought I would hurt her?

"I know what Dolph did Phil and why would you save me?"

I looked over to Paul who shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to answer that question she threw at us.

"I saw you at the club checking his phone after he went to the bathroom and everything. I was worried about you so I followed you guys back to his bus and I saw him doing those things to you and I couldn't stand by as he raped you Aj. I mean what did you want me to do? Let him rape you or save you? I mean you could be pregnant now because of that bastard."

I looked down trying to calm myself from making a scene. Aj's expression went from anger to worry at least I think so.

"Oh my god I forgot about that... What if I am pregnant right now?" Tears were forming in her eyes. I knew I shouldn't have said anything now.

"Aj its 5 out of 10 chance you are I don't think you are but if you want to we can get you a pregnancy test before RAW."

(Authors Note; I can't really keep track of the days so I guess it will be RAW's time whenever you guys want. Sorry DX)

Aj did what I wouldn't have expected her to do, she reached over and gave me a hug.

"Aj how about we forget about that for tonight and get some drinks?" I heard Paul suggest, pretty good one.

"Okay but no clubs okay?"

"Don't worry we have some drinks in the refrigerator over there."

Paul stood up stretching and yawning

"I'm going to go to sleep since it's late, Night Phil, Aj."

"Night" I told Paul as Aj nodded for her response.

As Paul went to his room I stood up and went to get the drinks out.

"I'm going to warn you these are the strongest drinks they have in Chicago."

"I think I can handle them"

"I bet you can" I said laughing with Aj. It was nice to be friends with her she is one of those friends who when you fall in the mud will laugh at you and help you up.

~2 Hours later~

"Hey Aj" I slurred out drunk

"Yeahhhh?" Aj said equally as drunk

"I have something to t-tell youuu"

"What is it?" I heard giggles as she asked

"I like like like love you"

They giggles stopped I looked to see her standing there while she pulled me into a deep kiss. Oh god her mouth was like heaven.

We had to pull apart for air sadly, I put finger to her lips

"Not out here in case Pool wakes up"

"Pool?" Aj asked

"Yeah the guy in that room" I pointed at Paul's room so drunk I forgot how to say his name

"So where then Mr. Brooks?"

I picked Aj up bridal style falling over a little bit walking into my room before shutting the door all you could hear was;

"In here"


	6. Problems?

Oh my gosh I made a huge mistake in the last chapter I realized after I uploaded it that CM Punk doesn't drink DX So let's say they were doing weed okay? No clue if that counts as not being straight edge or not but I am so sorry to all the readers of Crushing on You for that mistake. It will not happen again. I'm so upset at myself for that mistake

On with the story….. I don't own any people or anything in this story but the ideas. Thanks for reading it everyone.

_CM Punk POV_

I woke early the next morning to see a naked Aj next to me in my bed?! I have no idea what happened last night but it must have been wild.

Aj started to move around I pretended to go back to sleep. Thankfully I think she bought my faking sleeping act.

I heard footsteps and the light to my bathroom being turned on then it sounded like someone was vomiting? Oh god no don't tell me that she is vomiting. As I slowly got up out of bed to find myself naked as well that confirmed my suspicions about me knocking Aj up last night. I'm so going to kill Paul for letting me do this to her. I pulled out a pair of underwear and put them on quickly walking to the bathroom to see Aj hunched over the toilet seat vomiting her guts out.

"Aj are you alright?"

"No Phil I think I'm pregnant"

"Here I got a test right here" I handed it to Aj as I prayed to god she wasn't. I just wasn't ready for a baby yet I still had plenty of years for that yet.

Aj started crying just a few minutes later

I looked at the test… Positive

I felt myself passing out. Hearing the voices of Paul and Aj shouting my name.

Short chapter I knew sorry D: I'll do more later I promise.


	7. Telling Everyone the News Part I

Another Chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ric Flair time there sorry xD Anyways I'm happy that Chapter 7 is now up. Thanks to all the Reviewers/Favoriters/Followers cx Sorry It's been awhile since I updated but the next Chapter is here! I don't own WWE. NOW ON WITH THE STORY !

Chapter 7: Telling Everyone the news.

Aj Lee POV

I watched as Phil was passed out laying on the couch, I looked over to Paul wondering what I should do now? Tell Vince maybe then I can tell Dolph.. Wait hes a sick bastard. When this baby is born I hope it isn't his. But if it is then I will still take care of that child. I'm never gonna give up the baby even though she/he might slow me down in my WWE career. I pulled out of my cell phone and texted Vince about the news as I heard Phil moving around.. Hope he wakes up soon honestly.

_Aj; Hey Vince, I have some news... I'm pregnant xL _

I sent the text and looked at Phil as he opened his eyes I heard my phone buzz for recieving a text

_Vince; Well then we will have to give you a false injury unill you come back, That is a if also. I guess Kaitlyn or someone else will take over your storylines. Congrats though on the baby. _

I felt the tears coming down my face.. 'That is a if also' Well my dream is dead now. Paul looked at me with some sorrow in his face expression.

"You alright?"

"No I'm not, I'm pregnant and have to quit my dream.. I don't know if the baby is even Phil's! And I was raped by some asshole."

I ran into my room and locked myself in there crying on my bed.

Phil/Punks POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see Aj running into her room upset and yelling at Paul?

"What happened?" I said holding a hand to my head.

Paul got Aj's phone and read the text out loud from Vince; " Well then we will have to give you a false injury unill you come back, That is a if also. I guess Kaitlyn or someone else will take over your storylines. Congrats though on the baby." Oh god so it wasn't a dream I am going to be a father..

"The fuck Paul? Vince has to be shitting us"

"I don't think so"

"Aj's dream was to be a Diva and my little buddy down south ruined it for her."

"Punk think the baby couldn't always be yours!"

"What do you mean"

"Remember Dolph raped Aj!"

"Oh fucking god." I burried my face into my hands hoping that child wasn't Dolph's.

"Well Paul even if it is I'm gonna stay there for Aj with that child. I might only have a 50/100 chance of being the bilogical father but I'm gonna still be there for her. That child shouldn't grow up without a father in it's life."

"I agree with what you saying but where will you find the time to stay with that baby, we are always travling and Vince prob won't let you quit because of all the hype you have right now."

"You know what Paul why don't you go get me a coffee from Starbucks while I think about this"

"Fine" I heard the bus door slam as Paul left to get me a Coffee. I walked over to Aj's door and knocked on it softly.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!"

"Aj it's me Phil, open the door please"

"Why should I?"

"Because we need to talk about this child. My possible child"

I heard her footsteps as the door began to open to reveal a upset looking Aj.. I couldn't blame her she just lost her Dream job and found out she was with child today. If not careful she could pass out also..

"Listen Aj" I grabbed her hands and twisted my fingers into hers, as we sat on her bed.

"We will figure this out I promise you" I kissed the top of her head.

"I hope so, but what if the baby is Dolph's?"

"I'll still be in your and that child's life."

"Promise?"

"I promise"


	8. Oh Damn

Chapter 8: Oh damn..

And lets say Aj had a robe on during that last chapter? xD Thanks to all the Following, Reviews, and Favorites (:

I don't own in characters in this story. WWE Owns all.

_Paul Heyman POV_

I didn't know why Punk was being such a dick right now.. It's all because of that insane little girl Aj most likely though. I don't know what he sees in her to make him love her. Shes a whore, period. This baby will only add to the troubles.. I bet its Primo's or Goatfaces (Daniel Bryan XD) Not Dolph's or Punk's. Aj is going to take away all he has built up over the years. Shes going to take away his fucking dreams. Her and that thing. I'm not even going to call it a baby. It doesn't deserve that title. And I'm sure as hell not to going to be to nigger waiting on that thing, and Aj hand and foot.

"Heres your change" The starbucks man handed me my money and I took it and the coffee. As I was about to walk out the door I spotted Dolph walking in.

"Dolph"

"What do you want Heyman?" He spat those words at me hatefully.

"I'm not here to cause trouble trust me but I have some news and plans. Come sit and I'll tell you all of it"

We both sat down at a table in the corner together as he waiting for me to tell the news of Aj.

"Alright now what is that news that I need to hear? Because I have better things to do.. and I need to fix my fucking tan!"

"Okay calm down."

"Alright"

"You know Aj.. well shes pregnant. But the funny part is that she doesn't know if it's your child or Punk's child"

"You joking right?"

"Nope, and trust me I hate the idea of it being Punk's as much as you do. So I came up with ideas to get rid of that thing inside of her."

"I'm listening.."

"Okay well first..."

After I told him the plan Dolph smirked and nodded evily. Looks like I might have a new friend or plan partner.

I know this is a short chapter sorry! The next one shall be longer! I promise!


	9. Putting the plan to action

Chapter 9 dun dun dun xD Woo. Woo. Woo. ~Zack Ryder cx

I don't own WWE characters used in this story. (x Thanks to the reviews,follows, and favorites for this story!

_**Dolph Zigger POV**_

After Paul finished explaining his plan I couldn't keep a smirk off my hollywood face. With a quick nod he then too had got a smirk on his face. Great. I shook his hand and told him goodbye, while walking back to my car I had got out my phone and texted Vickie to call me later. As I sat down in the drivers seat, I began wondering if that baby could be mine.. If it really was would Punk adopt it or what? I had a little bit of sorrow for Aj but only a little! I mean shes alright I guess and I know how much Vickie hates her so.. My thoughts were interupted by my phone ringing my WWE theme. I quickly answered it knowing it was Vickie most likely.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Dolph Ziggler?" That voice didn't sound like Vickie's.

"Yeah. Who is asking?" I said a bit pissed off since it wasn't who I wanted it to be.

"It's me Aj." I froze as soon as I heard that.

"Aj?" I questionly answered in the phone. The woman who might be pregnant with my baby called me? What the hell.. Eh Crazy Chicks these days..

"Yeah, Dolph I need to talk to you"

"I already know that your pregnant." I heard a gasp in the background assuming it was Aj's.

"How?" Oh shit I can't say Paul told me.

"Well I did rape you didn't I?" I said with pure hatred in my voice.

"Yeah you did, you fucking bastard!" I heard her scream into the phone. That wasn't normal of Aj.

"What the hell is your problem you fucking psycho crazy bitch?!" I yelled back into the phone, getting a few glances from people walking by.

"Oh well I wonder you fucking fake tanned Hollywood wanna be! You made my life a fucking hell, and you wonder what my problem is! Oh and if you call me crazy again I will fucking find you and rip off your mangina." I gulped at what she said that time. This side of Aj.. was kinda hot.

"Damn Aj that side of you is pretty hot. You wanna go out for dinner tonight?" I heard her giggles on the other line.

"Sure.." She said in a flirty tone.

"Alright meet me at Denny's at 8."

"Mkay" I then heard a click on her line. She had hung up. Great.

So I have a date with her now. Well Paul's plan is going to action now. Only maybe 3 more steps, till this gets more fun.

God I love being evil and a bastard.

**Phil POV**

"Aj where are you going?" I wondered as I looked at my pregnant friend who was all dressed up?

"Um to walmart! We need more to eat damnit!"

"Aren't you a little to dressed up?"

"No. Your always to dressed up in the ring."

"Huh?"

"Oh nevermind I need to go."

"Have fun I guess." I watched as Aj quickly ran out of the bus leaving me alone. I sighed and got on my phone texting Paul to hurry up in the bathroom.

**Aj POV**

I quickly ran to Denny's which had happened to be right next to Walmart. As I quickly fixed my hair as I found Dolph sitting down in a booth waiting for me.

"Hey" I said a little shy but excited.

"Hey" He repeated back, I sat down on the other side as he said that.

"So how was your day?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"It was alright and yours?"

"Good I guess."

We had ordered our dinner, and as we were leaving Dolph grabbed my hands and pushed me against the wall kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss him back for some odd reason my body made me want to but my head was screaming what the fuck. But did I not know I was being watched.

**Dolph Ziggler POV**

As we ordered our food, Aj excused herself. Perfect timing, I quickly slipped some drug in her drink to make her not think right. God this is fun.

**Paul Heyman POV**

Ah the plan was going perfect, I got the camera ready for when Dolph made his move to kiss Aj. I grinned as it happened and quickly captured the moment. Perfect. Now I just had to show this to Phil and then Aj would be nothing to him but a cheater.

I laughed evily as I headed back to the Bus with Punk waiting.

**Phil POV**

"Punk" I heard Paul entering as he talked.

"Hey"  
"Punk I have something important to show you about Aj" That quickly got me aware of what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked quickly

"Here" I quickly took the phone and looked at the photo. Oh my god. Aj was kissing Dolph fucking Ziggler in the photo! She lied saying she was going to go fucking shopping at Walmart. She lied... I couldn't believe it. My pregnant friend/girlfriend (sorta) lied to me. Paul saw how upset I was and he quickly hugged me.

"I know Punk, she is messing up everything. She lied I couldn't believe it when I saw it and I knew if I didn't take a picture then she would deny it. I'm just so sorry!" Paul said breaking into sobbing. He didn't deserve to feel bad for me.

"It's not your fault" I said hugging him. The only thing that broke up the hug was the voice of Aj coming in.

**Paul Heyman POV**

Man this was easy. I faked sobbed as Punk hugged me I kept faking while I had a grin stuck on my face. Aj wouldn't know what had hit her when she comes back. I then heard the bus door, perfect timing. I watched the scene in front of me as it happened.

"Phil whats wrong?" Aj asked suddenly

"Hmm how was your shopping?"

"It was um good.."

"Really, then were is your bags?"

"My what?"

"Your mother fucking bags! Where the hell are they?! You fucking lied to me. You were with Dolph weren't you?! Don't fucking deny it you little bitch!" Phil screamed at her. Aj's face had gone pale knowing she had been caught.

"I want you to fucking leave right now!" I watched as Phil shoved her out the door then slamming it. I grinned evily. The plan was going great.


	10. Truth

Chapter 10! Woo. As I was reading the reviews I noticed then how Aj accepting Dolph's date sounding like a WTF or why the hell would she do that?! That shall be explained in later Chapters. I promise, I know right now it's a bit confusing x(

_Aj POV_

As Phil shoved me out through the door I couldn't help but cry. I did pretty much cheat on him with Dolph and to be honest I don't know why I accepted Dolph asking me out. Or letting Dolph kiss me while I enjoyed it and kissed him back. God I hated this. It's all my fault that Phil hates me. And to be quite honest it feels like a knife through my heart since he shoved me out but maybe I did deserve it since I did cheat on him with Dolph.

I quickly heard the bus door opening, I ran around it hiding so I wouldn't be caught by whoever was coming out right now, I didn't think it was Phil. Phil, I couldn't be caught by him or whoever was coming out. I ran quickly from the bus as far as my pregnant body would let me run. As I ran the tears fell.

_Phil POV_

"Thanks Paul I needed a hug. I just can't believe Aj would do that to me…" My voice trailed off with disbelieve. I really did love Aj. I was willing to be there for her and she cheats on me with the same fucking guy who raped her. God. My thoughts were interrupted by Paul's phone ringing.

"Phil I'mma go take this call I'll be back." I nodded in response as Paul left to his room shutting the door behind him. I sat down Indian style on the floor thinking about the brunette beauty. I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when Paul's voice said Aj's name. I walked over to his door to his room listening with my ear on the door.

_Paul POV_

"That little slut Aj is now out of Phil's life and we don't have to worry about her or that little thing inside of her!" I exclaimed to Dolph who was snickering in the background. I pushed the Speaker button and sat my phone down listening.

"Haha and now there is no one to come to the little crazy chicks rescue. Paul you're a smart guy I hope you know that." I felt a smirk coming onto my face.

"And what you did to Aj's drink during your 'Date' to get her to kiss you. Haha priceless!"

"Well she wouldn't have accepted the date in the first place if you didn't do you know what to her toothbrush." Dolph said with a grin I could feel through the phone. (Dunno how lmao!)

"Ah Dolph it was good working with you."

"You too Paul, I gotta go Vickie is going to be home soon and she doesn't like to be waiting."

"See ya." I said, ending the call. Not aware of Phil listening outside the door.

_Phil POV_

I couldn't believe my ears. Aj didn't accept Dolph's date or kiss him willingly. Him and fucking Paul were working together on this. And I was a asshole to her for something she didn't do. My poor pregnant baby girl. Oh god. Pregnant! Holy shit I forgot about that. I face palmed knowing she would most likely be long gone by now. And for the first time in 10 years, I sat down on the floor and began crying for Aj. For our baby.

_**7 Months Later…**_

_Aj POV_

As I finished unpacking all my boxes for my new house I finally felt unstressed for once. It put a lot of stress on me being a single mother. I was due in only about 2 months. So I was of course showing with my 7 month pregnant stomach. Even though I took care of myself and did Doctor visits they couldn't tell me if I was having a boy or a girl, so when I finished the nursery it was a mainly Green and Purple. So this would fit a little girl or a boy. I smiled at the thought of a mini Me running around here. And of course a mini Phil. Phil… My heart hurt thinking about him. It's been 7 months since we last saw each when Dolph and I had kissed. He most likely still hates my guts for that. I wouldn't blame him.

"Mommy will stay strong for you. I love you." I said while rubbing the child inside which of course I felt a soft kick knowing that was their way of saying 'I hear you mommy'. I then heard a knock on the door, as I moved the extra trash out of my way, making my way to the door. I opened it quickly… But the person I saw there made me freeze.

Oooh who is at the door?


	11. Shocking News and Old friends

I hate how I messed up with that one part. I'mma try to fix it. I'm really sorry to all the readers about that mess up with Dolph and Aj's date. :/

Chapter 11

_Aj POV_

"Mommy will stay strong for you. I love you." I said while rubbing the child inside which of course I felt a soft kick knowing that was their way of saying 'I hear you mommy'. I then heard a knock on the door, as I moved the extra trash out of my way, making my way to the door. I opened it quickly… But the person I saw there made me freeze.

I couldn't believe who it was. No way in hell would I have ever thought after finally getting over Phil a part of him has to fucking show up at my door like this! What the fuck was Paul doing here?

"What the fuck Paul?" I screamed at him letting out my crazy side a little bit.

"Well hello to you too Aj" He smirked, I went to shut the door but his foot caught it.

"Um please fucking move your damn foot." I said annoyed at him already.

"Hear me out babe?" He asks while moving his eyebrows suggestively... I already know where this is going to go...

"If you try to touch me or harm me and the baby I will call the police" Thats all the options I had left right now sadly. I was too pregnant to fight. I could basically only wobble around. Not even walk barely.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about setting up you and Dolph and helping him get revenge on you and Punk." As soon as I heard that my heart dropped. If it wasn't for this man right now then Phil and I would be a family. If it wasn't for this man right now Phil might still love me. If it wasn't for this man right now this child might have a father there for him. I let the tears fall. I hated myself for doing that. Crying in front of the enemy.

"Come here give me a hug." Paul said walking inside. I quickly hugged him as my pregnant belly kept us at a distance. I really needed a hug right now but not one from Paul. I need a hug from Phil.

"Listen Aj." I nodded. "Phil is on his way and doesn't know about you being here. I told him that it was a surprise so when he arrives I'll explain everything. Okay?" I couldn't believe how Paul changed over the past 7 Months. This man could be the uncle if he wanted to be. I smiled the first time in 7 months. Everything was starting to get better. Like my mother had told me when I called her up 7 months ago.

Then I heard another knock at the door. Time to face my ex boyfriend Phil. Paul let go of me and went to answer it. I grabbed him and spun him around before he got it.

"What Aj?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to talk to him again after all this time... I love him but it's been way to long and I feel like he is still going to hate me or hate me even more." I said honestly and scared.

"Don't worry Aj. It will be alright."

The was another knock at the door. Paul then continued to answer it. Opening the door I couldn't believe it. It was Phil. He looked even more handsome than ever. God I missed this man. I missed everything about him. His smell. His looks. The way he would kiss me. The way he would call me his. He looked a bit like Wolverine now. Which was a really cute look on him. I smiled at him. His smile left when his eyes found me. I watched as his eyes scanned my body. They widened when they got to my pregnant belly. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression right now. Like I said before. I missed this man. Way to much. Now it was just silence until Paul spoke up.

"I'll be right back I gotta go lock my car." Excuses excuses Paul. I thought to myself as he left me and Phil alone in the room. I shook my head at Paul which Phil took as the wrong idea of course.

"What?" Phil asked eyeing me carefully.

"Nothing" I turned away as I fixed the blanket in the green and purple baby crib.

"So... How have you been?" Phil asks me as I continue to distract myself

"Fine, you?"

"Same." I feel breathing on my neck as Phil stands beside me looking around at the nursery. This was his child too, after all.

"Phil look I'm sorry about going on a date with Dolph and kissing him that night. It was my fau-" I was cut off by Phil putting a finger to my lips.

"Look Aj I forgive you. And I still love you but I have moved on. So please save it. I'm not trying to sound like a ass but I'm with someone else now and shes kinda expecting a child also..." His voice trailed off. My heart felt as if it had been shattered to a Million pieces at that very moment hearing those words. I looked down at the ground. I held back the tears that were forming as Phil looked like shit.

"It's alright Phil. Just please be in this childs life." I pleaded with him.

"Of course I'll be in Aj Jr or Phil Jr's life Aj. Don't ever think I'm going to leave her/him without a father. Please don't" He looked me into the eyes. "I got to go. Bye Aj." He said heading for the door. I had to ask that one question I was holding back the whole time.

"Phil?" I asked before he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned around at me

"Who is the other woman?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I'll tell you but don't become upset..."

"I won't now just tell me."

"It's Eve Torres." My heart shattered and I fell to the floor. The last thing I remembered was hearing Phil yelling my name. And for the baby. Oh the baby...


	12. Hospital Love

_Phil POV_

I shook nervously as I awaited for the Doctor to come out and tell me if Aj and out child were gonna be alright or not. I sighed looking down. I shouldn't have brought it up about my Fiancee Eve. If only I kept my mouth shut. Paul quickly ran in out of breathe. What the hell did he want?

"What do you need Paul?" I asked pretty annoyed with this walrus.

"Eve is on her way and shes pissed off. I didn't tell her anything but that your here."

"Goddammit Paul!" I yelled as soon as I said that my 3 month pregnant Fiancee Eve came through the doors looking like she was gonna blow up at any second like a ticking time bomb. Women...

"Hey babe" I said trying to calm her down.

"Don't you fucking hey babe me. Punk you fucking got that crazy ass little 12 year old bitch pregnant? And then you take her to the fucking hospital? I thought you said you were over with her but I guess not." Eve blew up in my face everyone in the waiting room was starring at us now. Of course everyone was whispering because she called Aj 12 years old. Fucking go figure.

"No you listen Eve I was with her before I was with you and everything so don't start. And yes she is 7 months pregnant. We have only been together for 5 so calm down now. I did love Aj but now my heart belongs to you and our child."

"What if it's not your child?" She sneered at me. I felt shocked did she just say she cheated on me?

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked

"I fucking cheated on you too. With Dolph Ziggler. You never got me pregnant! This is his baby right here you fucking prick!" She then let out a evil cackle.

"Eve first of all I told you that I never cheated on you but you just admitted it and everything and guess what? We are over!" I grinned at her as her smirk left her face as quick as it came.

"FINE WHATEVER I'LL GO LIVE WITH DOLPH AT LEAST HIS DICK IS BIGGER THAN YOURS!" She yelled which shocked everyone. Then ran out and cried. Good god pregnant woman these days...

"Mr. Brooks?" The doctor came out calling my name. I was to shocked to answer good thing Paul was here.

"He is right here!" Paul motioned towards me. As the doctor motioned for us to join him back there. We quickly followed and I forget about Eve.

"How is she Doc?" Paul asks with concern. Huh thats new...

"Well hang on a minute sir are you the father of the child?" He asked Paul who shook his head.

"Then shut up." I smirked and Paul got a dirty look on his face from being told up by a Doctor.

"Okay Sir since you are the father go inside that room to see your wife." He told me as I headed inside to see Aj awake and alive covered up in a hospital gown.

"Hey" I said with my hands in my pockets looking at her. God she was still beautiful even if pregnant. She could steal my heart.

"Hi"

It was silence for a few minutes until she spoke up once more.

"Listen Phil I'm sorry for getting upset about that. I mean you have every right to be happy and for me to not hold you back from moving on from me, I just lo-" I cut her off by kissing her. Not a normal kiss. Our kiss. It ended when we were both breathless. I held her as she hugged me.

"Aj Don't be sorry. I love you." I whispered into her ear only loud enough for her to hear. I then felt her push me away.

"What the hell Phil? What about Eve?" Her eyes once again watering up from stress.

"We just broke up she cheated on me with Dolph. It isn't my kid." Aj looked relieved now which made me wince from the pain in my heart. I did love Eve but not as much as Aj would always have my heart.

"Aj I need to ask something..." Aj's expression changed

"No Phil we aren't gonna have anymore after this one" She snapped I smirked.

"No I wasn't going to ask that I wanted to ask something else." I reached inside my pocket to pull it out Aj didn't have a clue what was happening thankful.

"Will you Marry me and be Mrs. Brooks? (I hope I'm spelling his last name rightDX). Aj turned pale.

"Yes! I will Phil!" She reached over and hugged me the best she could. I smiled at her. Finally we can be happy family once and for all.


	13. Baby Shower

**I'm thinking of doing a few more Chapters after this one and then finishing up the story. I want to thank all of my Favoriters, Reviewers, and Followers for Crushing On You. Thank you guys!(: **

_AJ POV_

I began crying as soon as I had said Yes!. Phil had just asked me to marry him and become Mrs. Brooks. This was a dream come true. I always had a crush on him but now I was pregnant and engaged to him. We planned on getting married next Fall Which is about a year and 4 months to go yet. As for our child I was now 9 months pregnant and due at anytime. We were always prepared incase my water broke randomly. Phil had just gotten home. I lived with him here in his hometown of Chicago. We lived together in his home which was huge. As of right now we were on our way to the arena. Stephanie had asked us to come for some unknown reason.

"I'm scared Phil what if shes going to fire me?" I asked scared to death once more.

"I bet she won't just trust her okay? If she fires you I'll quit." He said with a wink as we arrived at the arena. It was only 6 PM So we had plenty of time before the show started tonight. Phil got out of the car first and walked over to my side opening the door for me as he helped me up we walked(I more wobbled) to the door with a security man.

"CM Punk and Aj Lee" Phil told him before he even asked who we were he nodded and opened the door. I went first and Phil followed behind me.

"Wow it's been so long..." My voice trailed off. It was newly painted and decorated I was impressed.

"Yep they decided to change things up a bit. I'll be back I'mma get us drinks."

"Drinks?" I asked before he left.

"Yep it is your baby shower." He said with a smirk as everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. My face was burning up from this they didn't have to do this for the baby.

"Oh my god" I breathed as I looked around at everyone which was the whole divas locker room and some former divas, Trish, Lita, Victoria, Gail, Kelly, Beth, Natayla, Rosa Mendes, Layla, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Kaitlyn, and Eve. Eve? I saw Eve with a mean look on her face as she glanced at me. A bunch of Superstars were here also. Such as; Chris Jericho, John Cena, Wade Barrett, Brock Lesnar, Curtis Axel, Big Show,Edge, Christian, Mark Henry, Khail, Hornswoggle, and even more. I couldn't believe it. This was the best day of my life. Well the 2nd, the 1st being when I met Phil. I began to cry and Phil hugged me as all the guys wondered what was going on and the Divas smiled at me.

"Whats wrong babe?" Phil whispered into my ear.

"I'm just so grateful and happy that I'm having this baby." I sobbed into him and a few of the Superstars and Divas Aw'ed, others smiled. Except for Dolph, and Eve. Wait Dolph?

"What is he doing here?" I asked pointing to Dolph

"Calm down Aj he has something to say" Dolph came over holding Eve's hand. Phil had gotten the party started (Baby shower party!) As he came over so it wouldn't be a scene.

"Listen Aj I'm sorry about the past 10 months. I don't blame you if you hate me, but I need to know if that child inside you is mine or Phil's." I then remembered there was a chance this baby wasn't Phil's since Dolph had raped me that night. Eve's face turned into disgust. I guess he never told her about that.

"It's fine Dolph and after he or she is born I can have her/him DNA tested if you want."

"Yeah thats what I want because if it is my child I will step up and be a man if it's not then I'll leave you and Phil both alone." Eve rolled her eyes annoyed at me and Dolph

"Cmon babe lets go" Eve pulled his arm and he gave me a weak smile as they left. I stood there alone as hands come up from behind me and rubbed my stomach.

"Phil stop" I moaned

"Cmon I wish that little sucker would get out of there so we could do it again" A voice said behind me who wasn't fucking Phil.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screamed which got Paul getting Curtis and Brock over here to protect me since Phil was nowhere to be found.

"I am your fuck buddy baby remember me?" He grabbed me and I then noticed he had a gun.

"ANYBODY FUCKING MOVE AND ILL SHOOT THE KID" He yelled as I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Then the gun and gun fell I sighed and turned around to see Phil. I hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

"Phil that guy was attacking her I had sent Brock and Curtis to help her I swear."

"He did" I muttered as Phil stroked my hair.

"Come on we should go home anyways."

"O-okay." After we both said goodbye to everyone Phil was silent until we were in the car.

"Phil who was that?" No answer

"Phil who was that?" I asked once more

"PHIL!" I Shouted

"WHAT?!" He yelled

"You were ignoring me... I'm sorry." I looked away

"I'm sorry too Aj. That guy was Big E Langston. He is the newest Superstar." I then realized I had a bounty on my back.

"Did Eve send him after me?" I sighed

"I'm afraid so..."

"Just great..." I muttered which Phil nodded his head in reply


	14. The Big Ending

After this Chapter there will be only 1 more till this story hits the end. I'm sorry for ending this story so early but I wanna finish it up and keep on going. Thank you all for the support and in the last Chapter making Big E the Villain I wasn't trying or even being racist. :( That hurt my feelings a lot. Ill send out a special thanks and name all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters in the last Chapter. On with this story.

_Phil POV_

I carefully opened the door with my sleeping pregnant beauty in my arms, holding the door open, I walked in then let it shut and lock behind me as I layed Aj on her bed. She looked so beautiful. I am proud to have this beautiful woman as the mother of my child. I hated myself for kicking her out and I hope now we can be a that happy family. I carefully covered up Aj as she mumbled in her sleep about the baby, shaking my head with a smile I walked out of the room, shutting the door only to leave a small crack open still. I sighed and wondered what to do, I had to discuss what Aj and I were going to do. We could always move in together but I wanted to make sure she was fine with it first. I grabbed her laptop, turning it on I looked up only something I would type in on Google search. Newborn Batman outfits. With a grin I pushed enter and to my pleasure there was one for both male and females on Ebay. Signing into my account quick I bought it and had it shipped here within a week. If my and Aj's bundle of joy could wait that long. There was a chance she could go into labor at anytime now. Which pretty much worried me to death. I was worried and scared. What if she had the baby while I wasn't here? That would be bad. Shaking my head I signed out of Ebay and shut the laptop. Turning off all the lights I heading into the bedroom where Aj was sleeping peacefully. I quickly stripped to my Batman boxers and laid down next to her with a smile on my face, kissing her forehead I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. If only I could say the same about my dreams...

~Dream!~

I held Aj's hand as she screamed. She was in labor and It had only been 2 hours since she arrived with me. The doctor kept her aware of what was going on so far.

"Ms. Lee you need to push one more time!" The female doctor shouted with excitement. Aj did as told and screamed as I held her hand. I silently hated myself for making her go through all this pain because of me. Then Aj stopped screaming as a babies cry sounded through out the room. I looked up from Aj's tired form to the child in the Doctors arms. I began crying as Aj smiled with tears of her own.

"Congrats it's a little boy." The nurse said with a smile as she handed the child here. I looked down in shock as of what I saw. The little boy had Dolph's natural hair color and his same eyes. There was no trace of me on the little boy I looked down at. Then the everything changed. The room turned back to a living room with no sign of Aj or the Doctor anywhere. I then realized where I was. My living room. Here in Chicago. In my home. Looking down I realized there was no little boy in my arms anymore. Shit. But before I could panic Eve came out looking normal as ever. No sighs of pregnancy anywhere on her. She gave a confused look before she began talking.

"Phil did you fucking hear me?!" She screamed angrily as I shook my head.

"No, what did you say again?" I asked calmly

"I fucking said that you need to go pick up Claire from the daycare center." Eve said with a mean glare as she rushed out of the door. I stopped her before she left.

"Wait where are you going first of all and who is Claire?" I asked her blocking the way. Eve face palmed and tried to calm herself down before answering.

"I'm going to court remember? I'm a lawyer. And Claire is your daughter. Now can I go?" She asked getting pissed once more. I nodded and waved goodbye as she left. I wondered what the fuck had just happened. Then the room changed once more. I was in Aj's bedroom. I walked out of the room to see everything completely different. I then gasped as I looked at the photos on Aj's wall. There was pictures of her and Dolph with our son. They looked like a perfect, happy family. All 3 of them were smiling. Dolph was holding my son in his arms. My son... But in this crazy fucked up world I had a daughter instead with my ex girlfriend. I then looked at another picture. This one was of Dolph and Aj and their wedding... Wait wedding? I sighed and walked into where the Nursery was that Aj had done for OUR child not her and Dolph's... I then heard a light cooing noise that sounded like a baby. Walking over to the crib slowly I looked down to see a little girl who was a splitting image of Eve and myself. This must be Claire. She was a beautiful baby but I didn't understand. Then the room changed again. How many fucking times will this happen?! I then noticed Claire was standing right in front of me. A 8 year old looking one. She had a sad look on her face.

"Daddy why don't you love me?" She asked with a pout.

"Claire..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Mommy says you and her don't love me because I'm not what either of you wanted." I felt my heart dying for this little girl.

"Mommy doesn't know what she is saying. Daddy loves you very much." I said with a cheeky grin. Hoping it would cheer her up.

"YOU LIE!" The girl screamed as I become shocked once more.

"What?..." I asked shocked

"Your a fucking liar daddy!" She said between sobs. "They took me away because I was different. I only did it because the kids made fun of me but no believed me!" She fall to the ground sobbing even more than before.

"What did you do to those kids?" I asked a bit worried and wondering where she learned that word from. She wasn't even 13 yet.

"I killed them daddy. I killed them, the bad people took me away from you and Mommy. And put me a 'safer' place for people like me." I walked over to her and hugged her patting her back and told her it was going to be okay.

"No it isn't Daddy. I killed Auntie Aj's son!" I stopped breathing. "I'm sorry for killing him! I'm sorry!" She sobbed even more as I fell shocked about what I heard. I had to know his name.

"What was his name?" I asked quickly

She sniffed before replying. I felt myself being woken up.

"I-It was... A-" I woke up before she even told me. I then opened my eyes sitting up all stressed out. I looked beside me to see no sign of Aj. I walked into the bathroom stripping off my boxers in going in for a nice shower as I felt a pair of hands washing my back I turned around to see Aj in there with me. All of Aj... Looks like I got a shower buddy.

"Aj what the hell?" I asked with it coming out a little harsh. Her grin left and it was replaced by a frown.

"I thought we could get a shower together..." She trailed off. I didn't know what else to do but kiss her as our thoughts and pleasures ran deep. Shutting the curtain I knew I was about to get lucky.

_Aj POV_

I hummed to myself as I made lunch for Phil and I. As I finished the Hot dogs I got everything ready as he came down stairs dressed up in a simple pair of Jeans and his yellow CM Punk shirt. The microwave dinged as I took out my hot dog which he gave me a strange look about as I sat down.

"What?" I asked not bothered by him staring at my hot dog.

"It's nothing I just never seen anyone eat Chocolate on a hot dog." He said with a smirk, I couldn't help but shake my head smiling as we began to chow down on lunch. I was nearing being 32 weeks pregnant now. After lunch Phil did the dishes as I looked for a movie on TV to watch for us. I then spotted one that we could both agree on. It was last Sunday's PPV. I bought it just as Phil came over to sit with me.

"What are we gonna watch?" He asked raising a eyebrow as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Money In The Bank." I replied as I skipped to Brie Bella's title defense against her sister Nikki.

"I really miss being a WWE Diva." I sighed as Phil pulled me into his arms.

"I know but it will get better. Trust me."

"I hope" My voice trailed off as we sat and relaxed for a few more hours. It was starting to get a bit dark outside. Even though it was only like 4 in the afternoon. Must be a storm or something. I thought to myself as I felt as if I peed myself. I quickly looked around for Phil as I found a sticky note on the table

_**"Aj. I had to leave around 3 since Paul wanted to meet with me. I'll be back around 6 or 7 tonight. I love you and be careful with our bundle of joy inside of you. ~Love Phil."**_

I screamed as a contraction hit. I needed Phil and he wasn't here. Just great. I searched around for my phone as a loud sound of thunder cracked and lighting followed behind. Can this get any worse? I wondered to myself as the power went out. I whimpered as I tried to search for the phone in the dark to suddenly feel a needle inside my neck. I ended up passing out as I tried to see who my attacker was.

~1 Hour later~

I tried to move but felt my hands tied up and feet. I realized where I was then. In my own bedroom on my bed. I then did another stupid move. I tried to scream but then realized I had a rag stuffed into my mouth so I couldn't scream. The light then came on and I heard a voice beside me. I looked over at the female voice.

"Good to see your awake darling." The voice said with a evil cackle of laughter. She sounded so familiar. I tried asking who she was but failed at it but she of course understood what I said.

"Aw how cute you don't remember me? I'm not surprised at that. Perhaps this will jog your memory." The voice said as she walked out into full view. A 4 month pregnant Eve Torres stood in front of me. I spat out the rag angry wondering why she would do this.

"Why? What the hell has gotten into you?" I asked harshly

"Why? Why? Why. Oh I wonder why. Maybe because you took my life. I had everything perfect then you popped up into Phil's life. You little crazy slut. I bet you only got pregnant just so he would have to stick around." She said with a evil giggle before continuing "I was going to be his wife, mother to his children, his lover." She paused with a smile and sigh before she suddenly became pissed. "Then you fucking came! Now you have the life that I want. I'm not even fucking pregnant!" She said as she let the fake foam belly fall from under her shirt.

"I'm sorry Eve." I held back the tears. "But why did you tie me up then? As I'm in fucking labor." Another contraction hit as I hissed in pain.

"Oh Aj. Aj. Aj. Aj." She shook her head smiling. "Phil only went back to you because He is using you sweetie." She had a sick smile on her face

"No hes fucking not!" I screamed as Eve backhanded me on the cheek leaving a mark I'm sure.

"Shut the hell up slut! I'm gonna take your baby when you give birth to it then name mine and his. He will then come back to me and I will murder you and say you ran off with the baby. I can get Big E and Dolph to hide your body. Then Phil will turn to me as all he has left. And we will be a happy family."

"But why can't you fucking get pregnant?!" I tried my hardest not to yell.

"Because I can't! I tried and tried with Phil. He became upset and I lied saying I was pregnant. I had to fake everything. But it is going to be all worth it." She grinned "I know it"

I then felt more pain then before as Eve looked down there and smiled.

"Here it comes! Push Aj" I shook my head as she pulled out a knife.

"Fucking push it out or I'll cut you open!" Eve screamed as I began to push painfully

Eve put down the knife and cooed as she saw the head.

"I see a head. Keep on going whore." She said with her smile leaving quickly as it came. I kept pushing until I heard a babies cry. I teared up knowing I was gonna lose him/her.

"Aw aren't you cute." Eve smiled as she held my baby cooing as she cleaned the infant up with a green blanket.

"At least tell me what the baby is." I told her barely coming out as a whisper as I had lost my voice from all my screaming.

"I'm afraid it is to late. Phil will be back anytime so I gotta kill you now." Eve set down the baby as I felt another pain from where I had the baby just a few minutes ago. I screamed once more and Eve gasped.

"What is it?!" I asked.

"There is another head..." She had shown her calm side before becoming bitchy once more.

"FUCKING PUSH IT OUT BEFORE IT DIES!" She commanded me as I sobbed pushing again. Another cry filled the air. I put my hands on my now flat stomach before Eve did the same to the baby laying him/her down with their sibling. She grabbed the knife and walked towards me as I got out another sentence before she could stab me.

"Eve please if you are going to kill me, make it quick please..." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She smirked and raised the knife. But before she could bring it down she was knocked off her feet from a blur of something but it was a someone...

_Phil POV_

"Eve please if you are going to kill me, make it quick please..." I gasped as I saw my ex raise the knife. I ran towards her and speared her as I pinned down her wrists to the floor and grabbed the knife out of her hands.

"What the fuck Phil?!" Eve asked sobbing.

"I could ask the same thing to you." I replied coldly.

"I swear she threatened me first." Eve tried to kiss me. I pushed her back down.

"Nice fucking lie bitch!" As police sirens sounded outside and Eve had a worried look on her face.

"OPEN UP POLICE!" They barraged in as the Twins began bawling and Aj was crying.

"Oh my god..." The first police officer said as he talked to his buddy.

"Tell the boss we need backup." He nodded getting out his cell phone.

~2 Hours Later~

I sat in the waiting room as the Doctor came out.

"Mr. Brooks?" He asked as I got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" I asked worried about Aj.

"Come with me." He told me as the police walked out of Aj's room and nodded to me.

"You wife seems to be alright. She although had to have sixteen stitches from the birth but besides that there is no more physical harm. Although we will have to keep your children here for a few weeks since they were born Pre-Maturely. You may go on in when you are ready." He told me before walking away. I gulped and opened the door to see Aj awake. She smiled soon as she spotted me and I walked over to her taking her hand.

"Phil." She breathed out my name

"I'm here" I hugged her and she sobbed into my chest.

"I was so scared..." I looked at her.

"I know..."

"What happened to Eve?" She asked unsure

"Shes in jail for the next 5 years. Don't worry about her." I kissed Aj's forehead and smiled a little.

"Phil I love you and I'm sorry this happened."

"Don't be sorry. Just think Aj, now I'm a daddy and even better I'm your man." She giggled as I kissed her nose before Doctor told me I had to leave. I waved and drove home. Man I love that girl.


	15. A Good Ending

_Well this is the last Chapter and I want to thank everyone who has and is supporting this Fanfiction. Such as; AjPunkReunion2013, AjPunklover4ever, MissCmPunk06, R5Familyy, Susan8876, Syndeybasler, Taz x, ariifoREVer, syiqin88, BalanceAndComposure, Dixiewinxwrites12, HalesMarieLou1, Heidiionaanita, Punkler, XxCandyGlitzxX, YupItsMeAGirl, katloves21, morphopapiliosnow, jeremy giacobbi, Guest, MustBeU, RockyCodyAjWadeWifey21, VKxXx92, AjPunkReunion2013, DoubleDee068, Pinayprincesa, .young, eva, CMPunkAjLee, Sam Cuddles. Thank all of you guys so much! I hope I didn't miss anyones names or I spelt them wrong, If did let me know I'll fix it then. Thank you guys though for sticking through this story with me even when I had a lot of flaws and everything in it. Now for the last Chapter. Breaking my heart making this the very last Chapter maybe a sequel in the future? _

* * *

~3 Years Later~

_Aj POV_

I checked the time. 11 PM. Phil should have been home by now he was never this late. I sighed knowing to just go to bed and give up before a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Hello ." The voice said as I turned around and kissed my husband of almost 3 years. Phil Brooks. Also known as CM Punk.

"I missed you." I said as I pulled him into a tight hug as he smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked as he smiled.

"Your getting stronger. Gosh that is my wife." I shook my head smiling as we kissed once more. Paul walking in broke up the kiss.

"My god everytime I see you both together your always touching." He smirked as I took my and Phil's daughter from his hands. After that awful day Phil and I had named our sons Austin Jake Brooks and Alexander Trevor Brooks. We grew to be a happy family. After Phil and I got married I quit my job as a WWE Diva after discovering I was pregnant once again but this time we had Austin and Alexander there to help us through it. Oh and Paul. Or should I say Uncle Paul. As I held me little girl I hugged her as she tried to say her first word but failed. I smiled knowing one day she would say it. I had faith in little Claire April Brooks. Then we heard the boys running downstairs in their pajamas. Austin being in his Batman ones, while Alexander was in his Joker ones. God they were like their father. Austin always liked the heros as Alex liked the villains. The ran up to Phil as he noticed Paul.

"UNCLE WALRUS!" They shouted and ran hugging him as Phil and Paul gave each other a look as I looked away.

"Wonder where they learned that." I said as I put Claire in her toy pen as she giggled at her brothers of course.

"Did you let them watch RAW earlier tonight?" Paul asked with a eyebrow raised as I nodded my head and he smiled shaking his own head.

"Only to see the best in the world!" Phil shouted making the boys giggle.

"Come on you two little men. It's time for bed."

"I'll get them tucked in." Paul said as I thanked him and they all raced up the steps.

Finally about 2 hours later, Paul went to his room. (He lives with me and Phil here in Chicago.) Austin, Alexander, and Claire were asleep. Which left me and Phil wide awake not even tired in our room laying on the bed under the covers together.

"You know Phil, all of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been Crushing On You." I said with sigh

"I know Aj and believe me. I don't regret a single thing." He then gave me no time to reply as he shut me up with a kiss. Claire's cries had made me end it as I was going to get up Phil beat me there and said that he got it. I laid down in bed smiling wondering how I had become so lucky.


End file.
